Hoshi no Kaabii New Episodes: Three: Joke's on You
by pepdog1
Summary: What happens after Kirby defeated Nightmare? Well, he came back to Dream Land, and now some crazy things are going on. Episode three: One of Meta's friends from the GSA have come to visit, as well as an old enemy. Will the sudden appearance of a new festival throw everything out of whack when they are forced to compete? Probably. ((Anime and game character mix. Rated K plus.))
1. Chapter One: Immaturity

_Another episode! Huzzah! *insert Balrog here (and if anybody gets the reference they shall receive an internet cookie)* This chapter I decided to do something different: character building. What better way than to... Have Kirby learn to talk? Anyway, I know I've been focusing a lot on Fumu, but not this time. I will be focusing on the new characters, Meta Knight, and Kirby this time around. ... After this first chapter. I hope you like!_

* * *

**Chapter One: Immaturity **

Fumu was sitting on the grass just outside the castle walls, in the shade. She had nothing to do, and so instead was just resting, away from all the noise.

Her nap was interrupted, however, when she heard some soft voices speaking around the corner of the wall she was leaning against. She turned to try and see what it was, only to be greeted by a hyperactive pink puffball.

"Hey Fumu!" he called, running up to and glomping her. "How you are, poyo?"

"No, it's 'how are you?' not 'how you are?'. Good try though, puffball. We're getting closer."

Fumu smiled up at the Noddy as he came nearer, his eyes a deep orange color today. She decided to use her new knowledge to surprise him.

"You know, your eyes turn different colors according to your emotions, right?"

"Yep. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, Bandanna Dee told me what most of them are; like right now, your eyes are orange, meaning you're either annoyed, or amused."

"Spot on." Marx chuckled, sitting down next to her. "Any others?"

"Yeah, but I have a question. I know what most of them are now, like grey meaning depressed, green being surprised and gold meaning happy, but there's one neither Bandy or I can figure out..."

"Yeah, what would that be?"

"Pink. Your eyes sometimes turn pink when you get near certain people, or when certain things happen, but Bandy and I can't figure out any connection. Do you know what- hey! They've turned pink right now!"

"They have?!" Marx was surprised, slightly, but he also knew what was happening.

"Pink, poyo!" Kirby cheered. "Eyes pink!"

"Hey, Kirby, you're speaking really well!" Fumu giggled. "Marx, did you teach him?"

"Yeah, I did."

"You're joking, aren't you?"

"No! What makes you think that?"

"It's just that..." Fumu was finding it hard to put her thoughts into words. "You're so... Immature!"

Marx was rather offended by this comment, Fumu could tell, because his eyes instantly turned orange again.

"Immature?! I am not! What made you think that?!"

Fumu shrugged.

"I don't... Maybe it's the hat, or something, but... You know..."

Kirby must've spotted a butterfly at this point, because he ran off without saying anything.

Marx didn't say anything either, but instead just lowered his head a bit, so his eyes were hidden from Fumu's line of sight by his hat. The little girl became worried.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just- I..."

She stopped, Marx was shaking a bit. Was he crying?

"Marx...?"

It soon became apparent that Marx was actually laughing, as he did so out loud.

"Oh, I had you there, didn't I?"

"Not funny Marx!" Fumu yelled, although she was laughing a bit too.

"It was to me." He smiled. "Hm... It seems like you really care about me, don't you?"

"What do you mean? Of course I do." Fumu giggled. "Why wouldn't I?"

Kirby started shouting some things happily in the distance, but Fumu ignored him.

"Oh... I don't know..." Marx trailed off a bit, apparently not about to finish that sentence any time soon. Fumu decided to switch the subject.

"You know, I still haven't figured out what 'twitterpated' means."

"You haven't?"

"Yeah... Could you help me? Like, not exactly telling me what the word means but... You know... Putting it in a sentence?"

Marx thought about for a bit, before smiling widely and leaning in closer to her.

"Let's just say that I'm twitterpated for you." he bopped her on the nose with a claw, chuckling a bit. Fumu chuckled as well, feeling rather giggly.

Kirby suddenly came running back up, giggling happily.

"Kirby find friend! Kirby find friend!"

Fumu turned to him, smiling. "Really? What sort of friend?" Knowing him, he probably befriended a butterfly or a frog or some other woodland creature.

"Kirby friend coming! You see, poyo!"

Fumu and Marx looked up at the figure approaching them, and became rather worried at what they saw. One thing was for sure; this wasn't your usual woodland creature.


	2. Chapter Two: The New Festival

_Welp, I just found out that twiterpated has only one T in the middle. Oh well, I'll fix that, then. If you're wondering where the word came from, go watch Bambi. If you know where the word came from, go watch Bambi anyway because it's the best movie ever._

_Anyway, I've written both this chapter and the next, and have found out that in order to get everything I want into this story, it is going to require much more chapters than the other ones. (or just really long chapters) I hope you don't mind though, because this will help me write my best! Sorry for the update break._

* * *

**Chapter Two: The New Festival**

**(Shoutout to DrobotExtreme who guessed it****!** **And everybody else who made my heart flutter by commenting!)**

The creature floated towards the group. This strange creature was small and cat-like, only instead of paws he had two gloved hands floating by his sides. He wore a blue hood which covered his ears, and the hood was decorated with white and gold, with a particularly pretty gold cog-shape around the opening. Attached to the hood was a white scarf which covered the alien's mouth. Wrapped under the scarf, with a little bit poking out, was a blue collar that buckled together at the front. Attached to the collar was a white cape with gold ends. And, last but not least, the main part of his ball-like body was covered in a sort of bodysuit, a blue one with a gold cog pattern like his hood, and lined with a royal purple.

"Hello there! You must be friends of Kirby!" It said, while its ears twitched a bit.

He held his hand out to Fumu, who cautiously took it and shook it.

"My name is Magolor." The creature continued as she did so. "Who would you be?"

"I'm… Fumu. And this is Marx."

Marx was smiling, although Fumu could tell be the way his eyes were shimmering green that he was rather nervous, possibly frightened.

"A pleasure to meet you both." Magolor smiled, bowing a bit. "Um... I hope you don't mind, but I was looking for Dedede's castle and sort of lost my way... I think..."

"No, no, you're right here, actually."Fumu smiled. "Um, here, follow me..."

Fumu started walking off towards the front gates, and the three boys followed close behind... At least, Fumu thought Mags was a boy, and who knew what Marx was, and Kirby... You know what? Nevermind.

As they walked through the gates, they were met with a very warm welcome from Bandanna Dee.

"Oh my NOVA! Mahoroa! You're here!"

The Waddle Dee ran up to Magolor and glomped him happily, before proceeding to hug Marx and Fumu as well.

"Okay, I'm sooo glad you're here! Meta Knight just told us of a new festival that's going on, and we made some stuff for it! Come on, we want to see what you guys think!"

He ran off to an already open door and stood in the doorway, waiting for them. They followed, although Kirby went to see what Bun and his friends were doing.

Fumu was rather relaxed now. If Bandanna Dee knew and liked this odd creature, then he must be good, right? She glanced at Marx, feeling a bit of familiarity in the situation.

Another thing that sparked interest was the fact that Bandy knew all their names in Japanese. Like how Adeliene was Adorenu, and Marx was Maruku, and this newcomer was Mahoroa. She had asked him, once, what her name would be, but he had told her that her name was already in Japanese, and so didn't need translating.

As they approached the door, Fumu felt a bit... Threatened... By something. As Bandanna Dee stepped away from the door, Fumu heard something creaking behind her. She looked up at the door to see a bucket of something balanced on top.

The door suddenly made a jerking movement, as if it was being pulled on a string, and the bucket fell. Before the contents could empty out on the group below however, something, or someone pushed them out of the way.

"Look out!"

The bucket hit the found with a thud, spreading water everywhere.

"That was a close one." Their savior smiled. "Any longer and you guys would be soaked!"

They stood up, and their rescuer dusted them off. He was a puffball like Kirby, only a bit taller, and a dark green color. He was wearing a olive green cape, had a red Mohawk and yellow eyes glinting with mischief and mystery.

"My name's Sir Falspar." he said, bowing. "I am one of the members of the GSA; that is, the Galactic... Err... Something! Agency. I think."

"Falspar?" Fumu asked. "I heard of you! You're friends with Meta Knight, right?!"

"You mean ol' Blueberry Knight? Yeah, I'm his friend."

Adeliene suddenly came out of behind the door, holding a string in her hand.

"Aw, why didn't it work?"

"Addie, we were supposed to show them! You didn't have to set it off!" Bandy laughed. "Oh well..."

"Wait, you did that on purpose?" Marx asked, glaring at Bandanna Dee. "Why would you do that?"

"Because!" Answered Addie, "It's the first annual Joke Fest!"


	3. Chapter Three: Annual Joke Fest

**Chapter Three: Annual Joke Fest**

Fumu was confused.

"Annual Joke Fest? Since when do-?"

"Since today. Didn't you hear me say 'first'?" Addie shook her head, smiling and wagging her finger at the other girl.

"Oh, sorry." Fumu mumbled, looking down. She would've said something else, but a deep voice interrupted her.

"Children. Step away from that traitor."

The group looked up, surprised.

"Falspar, lead them away. Let me handle this." Meta Knight stood there, his eyes shimmering red. Fumu had only seen that once before, and that was when he was really angry.

Falspar quickly led the kids away from the doorway, leaving Magolor behind, paralyzed with fear.

Meta Knight approached him, taking his sword out slowly. He came to a stop less than a meter away, with Galaxia up against his scarf's buckle.

"What are you doing here?" he asked sternly. Magolor squeaked a bit.

"Sir Meta Knight, please, I'm not here to cause trouble, I assure you! That was that one time! Can't you let go of the past?"

"What did you say?!" Meta snapped. Magolor shrunk back.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Just what? You betrayed us. We trusted you! He trusted you! Get out, now!"

His voice, even though it was masked by his... Uh.. Mask, was becoming rather shrill, almost like it was cracking.

Magolor's ears dropped. He had hung his head, ready to float away, when Marx came to the rescue.

"Hey hey hey, why so sour?" He asked Meta Knight, coming between the two. "This little fella wouldn't hurt a fly! I mean, look at him! I bet if I do this..."

The Noddy pinned Magolor down, causing him to squeak. Apparently the Noddy's fear was all gone.

"What are you doing?!" Magolor asked in a loud whisper, only loud enough for the other to hear.

"I'm saving you!" Marx answered, smiling.

The Noddy started rubbing and patting the other's ears gently. Magolor resisted at first, but soon he was overcome and started to purr.

"S-Stop iiit..."

Despite asking for it to stop, he ended up rubbing and pushing his head against Marx's claws, wanting him to continue.

Meta Knight's ice-cold stare softened a bit with confusion and interest.

"See?" Marx asked, laughing as he stopped and got up. "He's completely helpless!"

_And I now know his weakness._ Meta Knight thought.

He sighed. "I guess I... Overreacted. Anyway, the meeting for the festival will be starting soon. In the throne room. Be there. I guess you can come too, traitor. And Falspar? Put your mask on."

He left, and Falspar stuck his tongue out at him behind his back.

"Good riddance. What bit him this morning? Did he get up on the wrong side of the bed or what? Seriously..."

He sighed and shook his head.

"We better do as he says. I'ma gonna go get my mask. Meet you at the throne room, I guess."

And with that, he left.


	4. Chapter Four: Explanation for Irritation

_In this chapter, things start getting strange as our heroes start acting a bit out of character… Also, rating changed from K-plus to T for reasons. (Language, later themes.) And it's gonna be like this for the rest of the series._

**Chapter Four: Explanation for Irritation **

Magolor finally managed to get up, with some help from Fumu and Bandanna Dee. Bun and Kirby had spectated this scene from afar, and now came to check up on the group.

"Whoa, what did you do to make Meta so angry?" Bun asked, scratching his head. "I've never seen him so angry before!"

"Hey, it's not Maggie's fault!" Bandanna shouted suddenly. "It was that _stupid_ crown and that _stupid_ dragon AND META KNIGHT _IS A COLD, HEARTLESS BASTARD WHO DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT OTHER PEOPLE FEEL_!"

The rest of the group flinched or, in Bun's case, jumped back in fright at the Waddle Dee's sudden outburst. Bandy looked a bit surprised himself, but then just closed his eyes and sighed.

"I-I'm sorry… But it's true…"

Adeliene stepped towards him, putting a hand on his forehead.

"Bandy... Are you feeling alright?"

He was silent on a moment, twiddling his fingers, but then answered in a whisper.

"N-No..."

This worried the others greatly.

"What do you mean, no?!" Marx cried, grabbing the Waddle Dee by the arms.

"I-I don't know!" Bandanna started crying. "There's something wrong with me, and I don't know what it is!"

He started crying into Marx, and the Noddy patted him on the back.

"Sh... There, there... Nothing's wrong with you. Come on, let's get you some water and calm you down..."

Marx walked off with him. Magolor still seemed rather stressed.

"Wow, he's good." Bun noted.

"Not as immature as I thought." Fumu muttered for only herself to hear.

Adeliene was a little calmer than the rest. She turned to Magolor with a little spring in her step.

"So, Magolor, is it? Can I call you Mags? Anyway, why is Blueberry Knight so angry?"

Magolor fiddled with his buckle, avoiding eye contact with everybody.

"I rather not explain again, but..."

He sighed. "I come from a different dimension, you see. My planet, Halcandra, is parallel to your planet.

"A couple of years ago, I came to Popstar looking for help. My planet had been taken over by an evil dragon named Landia. I had tried to fight her, but she destroyed my ship, and I needed to get it repaired.

"Dedede, Kirby, Bandanna and Meta Knight were nice enough to help me, but then... Things went wrong."

He hung his head. Adeliene suddenly felt bad for asking.

"Oh, I-Im sorry if this is hard for you. You don't have to explain any more if you don't want."

Magolor was silent for a while, but then nodded.

"Thank you. Now, we'd better be going to the throne room now, Meta Knight is probably waiting for us."

He floated off. Kirby sighed.

"Friends sad. Kirby sad too..."


	5. Chapter Five: Jealous Much?

**Chapter Five: Jealous Much?**

When they entered the throne room, they found that Dedede, Escargon, Ribbon, Meta Knight, Lololo, Lalala and Falspar were already there waiting, along with Iroo, Hohhe, Honey and Mayor Lem.

"Good, you're here." Escargon ticked something off on his clipboard. "Where's Andrew and the little grape?"

"They're having... Technical difficulties." Adeliene smiled sheepishly. "They'll be here soon."

Escargon raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it.

Soon Dedede, who had been talking to Ribbon when they arrived, came over.

"Hey! Magolor! Long time, no see!"

He grabbed the Halcandran and pulled him into some sort of hug, rubbing his head.

"It seems like forever since you last came to visit!"

"It does, doesn't it? Now, would you please let me go? I can barely breathe."

"Oops, sorry." Dedede let go, and Magolor stumbled back a bit.

"So, Dedede." Bun spoke up. "What's this about a new festival? Something about an Annual Joke Fest?"

"Yeah!" Hohhe, Iroo and Honey cane over, excited.

"It's sooo cool!" Iroo exclaimed. "Us kids get to go around and prank all the adults! The one who pranks the most people won!"

"But there's a catch." Hohhe added. "We have to pull a card out of a hat, and if we manage to complete the objective written on the card, we get double points! The adults have no idea what is on the cards, so they won't be expecting it!"

"Sounds like my sort of festival!"

Marx and Bandanna Dee had come back. The Waddle Dee was leaning on the other, and was still feeling a bit down.

"There you two are!" Escargon smiled a bit, writing some more things on his clipboard. "Now we can start! Hold on, what's up with Andy?"

"I'm fine." Bandanna insisted. "Just... Tired."

Escargon was skeptical, but if he insisted... What could he do?

"Okay now, shall we begin? Oh, and Meta Knight? Sir Falspar? You'll be competing too. But the aim is to prank people, so you guys won't be able to wear your masks; they provide too much protection."

Meta groaned a bit, while Falspar happily threw his off.

"Finally! It's hard to breathe in there!"

Meta Knight reluctantly took his off as well, covering his face with his cape.

"Oh come on!" Ribbon teased. "You look fine! You don't have to be ashamed about it!"

Meta just sighed, letting go of his cape. "Fine..."

Mayor Lem pulled out a hat from behind his back and set it down.

"Pick a card, any card!" he laughed. "Then read 'em!" The group did just that.

"Your job is to booby-trap all the houses you can: startle people, scare them, trick them! You can ask somebody else to help, but they get double points too, and quadruple points if they incorporate their card." Adeliene read aloud. "Cool! Mags?"

"You are no longer here… pretend that you can't hear what anybody else says to you. Try not to laugh! … Seems alright. Bun?"

"Loud noises are your thing: who doesn't like loud noises?" Bun read. "Awesome! I know just what I can do... Lololo?"

"This an interesting one!" Lololo said. "Your pranks must incorporate food in some way. Another person has a card saying they must use drinks in their pranks. Team up for maximum effect and quadruple points! Who has the other card?"

"I do!" Honey smiled, she skipped over to him and fist pumped him. "We're gonna do great, teammate! Hey, what about you, Ribbon?"

"Nobody likes a thief, and you're going to be one." Ribbon read. "Double points for missing items! Remember to give them back at the end though... Hey, Falspar, what do you have?"

"You're a hopeless romantic, aren't you?" he read. "Another person has this card. You must convince everybody that you're dating, and then you will both get double points for everybody you prank. Interesting. Who's got the other card?"

Fumu stiffened, staring at her card in disbelief. "I do..."

Marx flinched. Bandanna noticed. "Marx...? You alright?"

"Just fine." Marx growled. His eyes were red. Bandanna became worried, but decided not to say anything.

"Awesome!" Falspar chuckled. "After all, you are a beautiful girl, so it makes sense that you'd get all the guys." He winked at her, causing her to blush a bit.

"Okay, Meta Knight?"

Meta looked at his card in annoyance. "I have to... Scare people. How am I going to do that with a face like this?!"

Just then, Kirby jumped up behind him and shouted. He jumped in fright and cried out. Everybody burst into laughter.

"Like that!" Falspar said between giggles.

"Kirby task to break things!" Kirby smiled. "Fun, poyo! Marxy? What you have?"

Marx smiled as he read over his.

"Your job is to set up traps. The harder it is to get out, the better!"

"Hey Bandy, what's yours?" Iroo asked.

Bandanna read over his in his head, laughing a bit.

"What, what is it?" Iroo asked. "Read it aloud!"

Bandanna shook his head and winked.

"Lem just said we had to read them, not read them out loud!"

This created a bit of laughter in the group.

"Okay, if you've finished talking, you can start!" Lem smiled. "You have until sundown. Go!"

The group started shifting out of the room, and the adults followed them. Before Falspar could get out, however, Marx pulled him back, making him fall to the ground.

"Now listen carefully, puffball, and we can avoid anybody getting hurt." he threatened. His eyes were no longer red, but now mismatched, one red, one blue.

Falspar, for all the fear going through his mind, decided to talk back.

"Oh really? Well, what could you do that could possibly-"

Bad idea Falspar. In a split second, Marx was on top of him, holding a very sharp blade up against his throat.

"Don't underestimate me." he growled. "I can kill you in an instant. And I won't hesitate, either. In fact..." a sadistic smile grew on his face. "I love to see blood run. I'm partial to it, what can I say? They call me a sadist for a reason. Torturing you will be very satisfactory to me."

Falspar gulped. "Got it. I won't try anything, I swear."

"Oh, and also, if you tell anybody about this, I will kill you both."

"Got it. Please, you're digging into my skin!"

Marx got up and put away the blade. "I'm glad we could come to an agreement. See you around, puffball."

He teleported away. Falspar rubbed his neck.

"Wow. Jealous much?"


	6. Chapter Six: Double Date

_ MissMissive: Well, think about it this way; Falspar didn't exactly expect the same person who saved Magolor, a total stranger, from Meta Knight, or the same person who was so kind and caring towards Bandanna Dee to be the same person who would threaten him with torture and possibly murder. If one of your best friends for life pulled out a machine gun and pointed it at you, you would be very confused. Same with Falspar. He didn't want to hurt Marx because he didn't know who he really was; the slightly insane psychopath or the kind hearted little jester. So he just let him have his way, and hoped that he wouldn't be killed._

_Yet again, Falspar did forget the name of the GSA, you know, the most important group of knights in history!_

_Also, Bandanna Dee swearing is just one of the side effects of something bigger. So is Fumu's rudeness, Ribbon's sarcasm, Adeliene's incapability to take insults, and even Meta Knight's sassiness. Everybody has something wrong with them, something that makes them out of character. We haven't found Dedede's, Kirby's or Marx's yet, but they will be there, trust me._

_Now that that's solved, have an adorable (and short) chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter Six: Double Date **

Falspar and Fumu walked into town, holding hands. If they were trying to make people believe they were dating, they might as well make it believable.

Adeliene had teamed up with Bun to booby-trap Professor Curio's house-museum-thing.

Magolor was waiting at a lake for his first victim to play mind tricks on.

Lololo and Iroo had set up a trap in the middle of town, loaded with Kawasaki's pies and some fizzy soda.

Ribbon and Kirby had teamed up, with Kirby distracting people by breaking worthless glass bottles while Ribbon stole things.

Hohhe and Honey had teamed up, but nobody knew what they were doing as they kept it for themselves.

Meta was attempting (and failing) to scare people.

Bandanna Dee was in a tree, spying on Fumu and Bun, when Marx teleported next to him. No matter how many times he did that, Bandy would never get used to it, and he almost would've fallen out of the tree if Marx didn't pull him back up.

"Bandy, I've been looking all over for you! ... Uh, what are you doing up here anyway?"

"My task is to stop people from believing that Fumu and Falspar are dating. If I do that, then I'll get double points!"

"Perfect." Marx chuckled to himself a bit. "I want to help you."

Bandanna was a bit curious. "Why? You have a perfect task: you're great at setting traps! Why would you-"

"Twiterpated." Marx answered hurriedly. Bandanna was confused.

"Twiterpated? What do you mean tw-"

It suddenly clicked.

"You love Fumu, don't you? You're jealous because of Falspar and want to stop them so that she doesn't fall in love with him!"

Marx didn't answer, just closed his eyes and nodded.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Bandanna giggled, hugging him.

"… You really think that?" Marx asked, a bit surprised.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I? I myself also have a bit of a crush on somebody…"

"Oh really? Who is it?" Marx leaned against the other, snuggling up against him a bit out of pure boredom. Also to push him into answering.

Bandanna Dee pointed over to Professor Curio's house-museum-thingy lazily, where Adeliene and Bun were setting something up.

"… You like Bun?" Marx nudged the Waddle Dee. Bandanna knew that he was joking, and laughed a bit.

"No, Adeliene! I'm actually afraid that Bun might… you know… It's just… she's just so sweet and kind…"

"…And intelligent and funny…" Marx added.

"…And beautiful!" They both smiled simultaneously. They ended up laughing and fell out of the tree together on accident.

"So, how about I'll help you make sure Bun doesn't steal Addie, and you help me make sure Falspar doesn't hurt Fumu, alright?" Marx asked, not bothering to get up.

"We'll make it a double date, then." Bandanna joked. "Now, what to do first…?"


	7. Chapter Seven: Getting to the Details

_Longer chapter this time, because I am now aiming to get information about everybody in. This is gonna be hard..._

_Also, nobody got the Cave Story reference from the first chapter. Huh. Well, I've added another reference in this chapter, and this time it's a reference to Sonic the Hedgehog, okay? (Actually, Sonic 06.) See if you can find it! Although it is rather small, it appears twice…_

**Chapter Seven: Getting to the Details**

Professor Curio walked into his house-thing. He was exhausted after a fight with Captain Waddle Doo, and just wanted to go to sleep. As he walked into his bedroom, however, he heard a crashing sound.

"What was that?!"

He rushed into his relic room, looking for anything that was broken. Lying in the middle of the room was the shattered remains of some sort of ceramic jug.

Horrified, he looked around to see what had fallen off and saw that it was one of his most precious items. He rushed to the desk and began to try and stick it back together. It could still be saved, hopefully.

In the meanwhile, Marx and Bandanna Dee had teamed up with a TAC to try and break up Fumu and Falspar.

"When they walk past, kidnap the girl, okay?" Bandanna smiled. "Then you'll get your reward."

The TAC nodded, and rushed to his hiding space.

"What now?" Marx asked.

"Now you go set a trap. We'll make sure the TAC runs into it with Fumu, and then you'll save her! By then, Falspar will have fallen too far behind, and you won't have to worry about him. Then you can bring Fumu safely back to town."

"Perfect. Let's go set a trap!"

Back in town, Lololo and Iroo had finished their trap, and were waiting for somebody to set it off.

"It's no use!" Iroo groaned. "It's too obvious! Nobody will ever-"

THUD. TWANG. Somebody had fallen in.

The two hopped over to see Kawasaki stuck in the hole they had dug, covered in pie and soda.

"Oh, very funny!" He spat. "Come down here and help me up! And are these my pies?!"

Lololo and Iroo swapped glances.

"Should we run, Lololo?"

"I think we should."

Down at the lake, Magolor was just skitting rocks, waiting for somebody to show up. He rather not go after anybody. And also, he was waiting for somebody...

"I see you haven't completed your mission yet."

The Halcandran turned around to see a Dark Matter floating behind him. He chuckled nervously.

"I... Haven't, no. I was just trying to be subtle, you know, get him when there's nobody else around?"

The Dark Matter deadpanned him.

"Master says that if you don't do it by sundown, there will be a punishment, you do understand? It's no use trying to run away, either. I suggest you get it over and done with."

Magolor nodded. "It will be done."

"Good." The Dark Matter closed his eye and sunk into the ground. Magolor released a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"That was a close one." He mumbled. "I better do as Master says, otherwise..."

He gulped and shook his head, not wanting to think about it. "Let's just get this over and done with quickly..."

And so he set off to find his target. Kirby.

Speaking about that little pink puffball, he and Ribbon had successfully pranked many people already.

"I think we deserve a break, don't you?" She smiled and asked Kirby. He nodded in response.

"Pranks fun, but tiring, poyo."

"Yeah. Hey, you stay here, and I'll get us some food of some sort, okay?"

"Poyo." He nodded happily, and sat down on a bench as the fairy floated off. It wasn't long before the puffball fell asleep...

"Boo!" Meta Knight jumped out at Mabel, waving his hands a bit. The fortune teller just laughed.

"Oh, Meta Knight, is that you? You look so adorable!"

"I am not adorable!" he shouted in his super squeaky voice. Mabel giggled.

"Yes, yes you are. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go prank-proof my fortune telling hut."

As she walked off, Meta crossed his arms like a child.

"Maybe direct scaring is the wrong way to go." he thought aloud. "Maybe I have to try a different approach..."

With that thought in mind, he ran off to find some materials...

Now, back to where we came from. Falspar and Fumu were walking along, talking about possible pranks they could do.

"I've got one!" Falspar smiled. "You know Kawasaki's restaurant? Well, here's the plan; we go inside and sit down. One of us distracts Kawasaki by taking forever to order something, while the other goes to booby trap the kitchen. We could... I don't know... Hide behind a big bag of flour and drop it on his head?"

"Sounds good to me." Fumu smiled. "Let's go!"

Right at that moment, the TAC jumped out of its hiding place and grabbed Fumu around the waist, carrying her away before Falspar could even register what was going on.

"AAAH! Falspar!"

The green knight finally noticed what had happened, and started running after the TAC, but by then the cat-like creature had already gained a head start.

"Hey! Put her down, you beast!"

The TAC just giggled and started running even faster. Falspar was having trouble keeping up, and it didn't help that he kept almost tripping on large branches and stuff. It wasn't long before he lost them completely.

"Well, great." He muttered. "I've lost my girlfriend in the first half hour of our date. And now that insane psychopath will probably kill me…"

He sat down, looking at the ground.

"What am I supposed to do now?"


	8. Chapter Eight: Always a Catch

_Would add line breaks to previous chapter… Too lazy…_

_Sorry for not updating in forever. School and my parents are being dicks. Also, I'm writing a new story; Detective Kirby and the Case of the Attempted Murder. Expect that to be out soon. _

_Now, let's see what kind of trouble our heroes (and villain in disguise) get up to. _

…_And still nobody found the reference. I guess "it's no use" putting them in, huh? XD_

**Chapter Eight: Always a Catch**

Meta Knight stumbled around with the materials in his arms, trying to get to the Halberd. There would be tools there, and he really needed them if he was going to get even a single point in this competition.

Before he could reach his destination, however, he bumped into something and almost dropped the boxes.

"Oh, Great Ancients! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going! Here, let me help..."

Magolor took half the boxes in his arms, taking a whole load off Meta. The blue knight wasn't so happy, however.

"Thanks, Magolor." he said spitefully. Avoiding eye contact, he continued walking to his destination. Mags followed him.

It wasn't long before the curious Halcandran asked Meta a question.

"Meta Knight? Why don't you like me? I mean, I know that I betrayed you, and that you may think you can no longer trust me, but I already told you, it was the crown's fault. I was just trying to save my planet from Landia. Frankly, I never thought of you as somebody to hold petty grudges."

Meta Knight sighed. "Listen, normally I wouldn't bother talking to you, but I think this is something you need to know...

"It's not because you betrayed me that I don't like you, it's because you betrayed Kirby. He can barely get through a single adventure without a twist; without a friend turning on him, or an enemy becoming allies, or somebody close to him dying, or becoming possessed. I'm worried that... Sooner or later, he's not going to be able to trust anybody anymore... And that might bend him for the worse..."

He looked back at him. "Does that make any sense?"

Magolor was silent for a moment, but then suddenly shoved all the boxes back at him before floating away as fast as he could.

"Hey! What the- where are you going?!" Meta exclaimed, confused.

"To find Kirby!" Mags called back. "I have something very important to tell him!"

Meta Knight almost shook his head.

"That guy is really strange..."

Back in the forest, Marx and Bandanna Dee were still waiting for their trap to be activated.

Bandanna Dee spent most of his time drawing in the dirt with a stick, until he noticed that Marx was all... Fazed out.

"Hey, Marxy, are you okay?"

The Noddy looked back at him, a little bit lightheaded.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine."

Bandanna wasn't convinced. "Marx, your eyes are grey. Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Marx asked, forcing a smile. "My eyes are fine! They're just grey because I'm not feeling any emotions!"

Bandanna raised an imaginary eyebrow. "Then your eyes would be purple, Marx. I know you well enough to know that your depressed. Come on, Maruku, tell me what's wrong."

Marx dropped his smile and hung his head.

"Okay, fine, it's just that-"

_TWANG!_ At that moment, the trap was activated.

The two looked over the bushes they were hiding behind to see that they had caught somebody. The wrong somebody. This definitely wasn't a good day for Meta Knight.

"Hey! Who did this? Let me down! Don't make me get out my sword!"

Usually he wouldn't be this childish, but for some reason he couldn't help but be like this.

Bandanna and Marx swapped glances.

"Should we... You know... Let him out?"

"Um..."

Suddenly, the rope that was holding the trap in place snapped. Marx quickly teleported to it to try and keep it down, but ended up in midair.

"Bandy! Help!"

The Waddle Dee rushed over and grabbed onto the other's foot, bringing him down.

"Okay now, let's let him down. Slowly."

They started slowly letting the rope loose, when the rope snapped, again, letting Meta Knight down with a thud sound.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed. "Oh, I swear to NOVA, I will personally kill whoever set up this trap!"

Marx and Bandanna Dee had also fallen, and were now rubbing the bruises they had inflicted on themselves.

"Should we run?" Bandanna whispered.

"Probably..." Marx replied, sighing a bit.

Before they could leave, however, they heard another voice.

"Okay, fine, don't let me go, but at least tell me why you tried to kidnap me!"

The pair recognized that voice immediately. It was Fumu. Bandanna Dee sighed.

"Let's just hope they don't find our..."

_Twang!_

"... Backup trap."

The TAC was now hanging upside down by a rope, by his foot, still holding onto Fumu. The little girl almost screamed.

"Ah! Oh no... Please, hold on! Don't drop me!"

But it was too late. The TAC lost his grip, and Fumu fell.


	9. Chapter Nine: Platonic Love

**Chapter Nine: Platonic Love **

Marx and Bandanna Dee froze when they saw Fumu fall. What could they do?

Luckily, they didn't have to do anything. Meta Knight swooped in and saved her before she even touched the ground.

"Meta!" She smiled. "You saves me! Thank you so much!"

"No problem!" He smiled, winking. "Now... Aren't you supposed to be with Falspar?"

"Yeah." Fumu nodded. "But then I was kidnapped by that TAC... Oh, and you can put me down now."

"Sorry." He slowly let her down to the ground. She dusted herself off.

"There." Meta Knight smiled. "Now, let's get you back to Falspar, shall we?"

They went off, hand in hand. As soon as they were out of earshot, Marx sighed loudly.

"Well, that didn't work. What now?"

Bandanna shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we should follow them. I heard they were going to Kawasaki's later, so maybe we can join them and find a way to make them hate each other, or something."

"Sounds like some sort of a plan!" Marx smiled, half-enthusiastically. "I mean, I don't have any better ideas, and I'm also kinda hungry. Let's go!"

...

Meanwhile, in the middle of town, Magolor had found the little puffball he was looking for. He went up to him and gently shook him awake.

"Kirby... Kirby, wake up! I have something important to tell you..."

The pink puffball slowly opened his eyes and blinked sleepily at the other, before smiling a bit.

"'Lo, Maggie. You are how?"

"I'm... Not very good, honestly. Kirby..."

He sat down next to Kirby and wrapped a hand around him, holding him close. Kirby was worried. What did he mean, not very good?

"Wrong something?" He asked. "Kirby worried..."

Magolor sighed, and his ears flopped down. "Kirby... I've been lying to you this whole time."

"... What you mean, poyo?"

"I'm a lackey of the Dark Matter, Kirbs. They've been trying to take over my mind, to get me to kill you, but they can't. I keep fighting back."

Kirby's eyes widened as he looked at the Halcandran. "H-Huh?! K-Kill me? ... Maggie... Poyo..."

"I'm the one who sent those monsters; the Ice Dragon and Dark Nebula... I had no other choice... But I knew you could beat them. I knew you could get through. You always do..."

He looked into Kirby's sparkling blue eyes, his own amber ones shimmering with tears.

"... You want to know why the Dark Matter can't force me to kill you?"

Kirby shook his head, not letting himself break eye contact with the other.

"It's because I love you, Kirby. Not romantic love, of course, but platonic love. You're like another family member to me, like the little brother I never had... And never get to see..."

He snuggled up to Kirby even tighter, like he was afraid to let him go. Which he was. He was extremely close to crying now, and already some stray tears were streaming down his face and into his scarf.

"... Maggie?"

"Y-Yes Kirby?"

"... I love you too, poyo."

Magolor was crying now. He buried himself into the other, and Kirby allowed him to sob quietly for a few moments.

"Better, poyo?"

Magolor nodded. "I have to leave now. I'm too dangerous to be around... Goodbye, Kirby. Maybe I'll see you again."

He got up to leave, but Kirby held on.

"Wait!" He cried. "Go don't! Where going you?"

Magolor shook his head sadly. "I'm going back. They'll probably kill me, but I don't care. I have to keep you safe."

Kirby didn't want to believe what he had heard. "N-No..."

Magolor pushed him off gently and teleported away before he had a chance to do anything.

As soon as the Halcandran had left, Ribbon came fluttering back with a paper bag with something.

"Hey, Kirbs! I got you some cupcakes!"

Kirby wasn't really listening. He was too sad about what had happened.

"Thanks, Ribbon. But..."

"What?" Ribbon asked, putting the bag down on the chair. "What's wrong?"

Kirby was silent for a moment, but then he sighed and shook his head. "No matter. Fine. Let's eat."


	10. Chapter Ten: Cliched Movie Moments

_Sorry for not updating in forever. I've been watching Happy Tree Friends lately and have been writing a few stories about that, like "Splitting Image" and two currently unreleased ones; "Need" and "The Return of Commander Snuggle-Muffins," so if you like HTF then you may want to look out for those. I'm going to be getting back to writing this, however, as well as "A Day in the Lor Starcutter," (maybe), "Detective Kirby" and "A Strange Place if There Ever Was One", as well as a new one; "Mistletoe", which is a one-shot about my Tumblr AU, which will be out soon._

_Enjoy the chapter! Reviews help me know that people are actually reading and liking this!_

**Chapter Ten: ****Clichéd Movie Moments**

It wasn't long before Falspar and Fumu reached Kawasaki's.

Inside, it was very dark, other than the light of candles from each table.

"Hey, what happened here?" Fumu asked the chef. "Is there something wrong with the lights?"

"Yeah, there's a blown fuse." He answered. "We decided to make the best of it, so... Romantic candle-lit meals! I hope you don't mind me saying, but two look like a couple!"

Falspar squeezed Fumu's hand and smiled. "Yeah, we're dating!"

"Aww!" Kawasaki chuckled. "You two look perfect for each other! Now, here, I'll lead you to a table!"

The pair follower him to a nearby table, where they sat side by side. He passed them a menu each, and then hopped off to the kitchen.

A few moments later, Bandanna Dee and Marx came in.

"Oh great, this just makes it so much harder." Marx mumbled. His eyes were a deep orange color. Annoyed.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Bandanna assured him. "Just come on… And don't worry about anything, 'kay? I'll pay…"

He held Marx's claws in his paw and led him over to a table. It wasn't long before Kawasaki came to check on them.

"Oh, what do we have here? Another couple, huh?"

It took a moment for the two to figure out what he was saying.

"Wait, what?!" Bandanna cried. "No, we're not a couple! We're j-just friends!"

Kawasaki rolled his eyes, smiling. "Sure..."

He dropped a menu on the table in front of them.

"I suggest the spaghetti bolognaise. It's for two and, also, it's the only thing I'm not in charge of cooking."

With a small smirk, he walked off.

"... Bandanna?" Marx looked back at the Waddle Dee with curiosity. "What do you think?"

Bandanna Dee shrugged. "Sure. Now... How are we going to get Fumu and Falspar away from each other?"

"No idea." Marx replied, leaning his head in his wing. "Maybe we should just give up..."

"W-what do you mean? Marx...?"

"You know, this isn't going to work. We're never going to be able to do this. We should just give up..."

His eyes had faded from orange to grey. Bandanna was worried.

"...M-Marx..."

He placed a paw on the Noddy's shoulder. Marx just sighed and plopped his head down on the table.

"This is pointless..."

Off at Falspar's table, the two had just ordered their meals.

"You know," Kawasaki told them as he wrote their order on a notebook, "I think there might be another couple young here somewhere here..."

"Really?" Fumu asked, surprised. "Where?"

Kawasaki pointed to Marx and Bandanna Dee. The Waddle Dee had taken Marx's face into his paws and was looking him in the eyes, telling him that everything was fine. To Fumu, it looked a bit different, however.

She felt something grow hot inside of her. She had no idea what was happening, but she suddenly felt... Angry. Threatened. Jealous.

"Hey, Fumu, are you alright?" Falspar asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You seem worried."

Fumu snapped out of her daze. "I-I'm fine."

Kawasaki left to pick up the other's order. Bandanna quickly let go of Marx as the chef came near.

The Waddle Dee gave the order, and Kawasaki happily went off to the kitchen.

"Now," Bandanna sighed, turning back to Marx, "Are you feeling better now? A bit?"

Marx looked the Waddle in the eyes for a few moments, the purple returning to his, before closing his eyes and smiling, nodding his head.

"Yeah... I actually don't know what came over me. It's strange, but I have no idea why I felt sad!"

"I know what you mean." Bandanna sighed, resting on his paw. "Before, I felt really angry for some reason, but I have no idea why!"

"I have a bad feeling that the Ice Dragon, Dark Nebula, that servant person, and our random mood swings are all connected..." Marx mumbled. "I mean, I don't usually feel depressed, you're not usually angry, I don't think Meta Knight is usually this... Childish... And I'm not sure, but I think that Addie, Ribbon, and Fumu aren't acting themselves either..."

Bandanna nodded. "Yeah, I've noticed that too. Addie never used to be so sensitive, Ribbon wasn't usually this sarcastic, and Fumu... She's acting kinda rude."

"Yeah..."

...

Back the other table, Falspar and Fumu were ready to set up their trap.

"Okay!" Falspar smiled. "Now, I have the rope, so all we gotta do is get inside the kitchen and tie it to... Something!"

Fumu giggled, letting herself be distracted from the other couple. "We just need to wait for Kawasaki to be distracted... The Waddle Dees won't bother to give you a second look, and even if they do, what can they do? You're a knight!"

Falspar smile proudly. "Okay! I'm going to hide near the door. When the coast is clear, give me the single."

"Single?"

"Signal! I meant signal! You know what I meant."

"Sure." Fumu rolled her eyes, smiling. "So, what's the 'single'?"

"Um... A thumbs up?" Falspar got up, shrugging. "I'll figure it out."

Fumu nodded. "Go get 'em!"

The puffball saluted, and then walked off to hide next to the door of the kitchen.

Moments later, Kawasaki came out with some bowls, followed by a couple of Waddle Dees that were also carrying different foods.

Falspar's eyes darted over to Fumu. She gave him the thumbs up. He quickly dashed inside the kitchen, looking for something to tie the string to. Then he spotted it.

"Perfect."

Back at the other table, Marx and Bandanna had received their food.

Bandanna thanked Kawasaki and was about to pay him, but the chef told him that it was "on the house for such a cute couple." This, of course, embarrassed the two, but they said nothing.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Bandanna asked Marx as Kawasaki left. "I mean… what have you got to lose?"

Marx looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you, crazy?!" Apparently, he also thought that. "I can't just tell her! I mean… W-what would I even say? How would I even start?!"

Bandanna rolled his eyes.

"It was just a suggestion…"

The two looked away from each other, with Marx nervously eyeing Fumu and Bandanna looking away in embarrassment.

Bandanna Dee took a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth, chewing slowly. How did Waddle Dees even eat? They didn't technically have mouths, but still needed to eat like normal people. Their mouths were pretty much invisible.

One particularly long strand of spaghetti seemed to go on forever. And seemed to be lifting itself into the air. What was going on?

He turned to see what was happening… and ended up kissing Marx. Turned out that clichéd movie moments do happen in real life, and the two had been eating the same piece of pasta. They had turned at the exact same moment, and ended up in this awkward situation.

Bandanna broke away almost instantly, covering his mouth and tightly closing his eyes in embarrassment as he turned away.

"Crap… I-I didn't mean to do that…"

He couldn't see Marx's reaction, but the other wasn't saying anything. Bandanna felt so guilty.

"I'm so sorry…"

Just then, he heard Marx chuckle. "Why are you sorry?"

Bandanna turned back to him. Marx was smiling, his eyes glimmering a soft pink colour. That didn't mean the Waddle Dee was any less embarrassed.

"B-because… th-that was your first kiss, a-and.. y-you don't even love me!"

Marx just chuckled even more. "Whoever said I didn't?"

Bandanna's eyes widened. "W-What do you mean?"

Surely he was just joking. Maybe he was pretending to love him as to make Fumu jealous.

… Or not. The Noddy suddenly leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I mean exactly what I said. I love you. Platonically, of course. You're like a little brother to me, you know?"

It took a second for Bandanna to register this, but he soon was smiling at the thought of it.

"Aw, th-thanks! I… I love you too…"

He hugged the other, still smiling. Marx hugged him back.

Fumu had watched this whole thing from her table, and was silently furious. She, of course, hadn't heard a word they had said, but that just made it so much worse. She angrily stabbed her fork into the table.

She honestly had no idea why she felt this way. Maybe… maybe she had…

She didn't want to think it. It was ridiculous. But… the thought was already there…

… Maybe she was in love with Marx.

Suddenly, there was a crash sound from the kitchen. Fumu turned towards it to see Falspar by the door, holding onto and pointing to the rope in his hands, giggling silently. Fumu realized that he must have pulled it.

Kawasaki came out of the kitchen angrily. He was covered in flour.

"Alright, whoever set up this prank, I will catch, and they'll spend the rest of the day cleaning the dishes!"

He suddenly noticed Falspar standing by the door. The green puff smiled nervously.

"Hi?"

"You!" Kawasaki cried. "Why, you…"

Falspar suddenly bolted. "Fumu! Run!"

The girl got up and followed him. Kawasaki chased them out the door, but stopped there.

"And don't come back until you're ready to apologise!"

He went back to the kitchen. Bandanna and Marx swapped glances, and then got up.

"We better go follow them." Marx said. "I mean, they already have two points, and we're supposed to be stopping them, aren't we?"

Bandanna giggled. "And you have to keep an eye on your soon-to-be-girlfriend."

"Yeah." Marx smiled. "That too…"


	11. Chapter Eleven: Punisments

_So... I have way too many stories to write. I can't decide which one to do. Which is why this took so long. So... I want you guys to tell me which ones I should continue first. You will be able to see all the stories I currently have and the ones I am planning in my profile, so PM me to ask which one you want me to focus on. Thanks you guys. You rock!_

_Also, I'm terribly sorry, but this chapter's a short one. Also unfortunately, it is the mark of the last time we see one of the cutest characters in this episode. He won't be returning until at least next story… but even then it won't be the same…_

**Chapter Eleven: Punishments**

Magolor floated silently down the dark hallway. He could feel the eyes of the other Dark Matter minions burning into the back of his head. He felt terrible. Pulling his black hood further down over his head, he picked up the pace a little.

As he opened the door to the main room, he was met with an angry stare from his master.

The Dark Matter Swordsman tittered angrily.

"Oh Magolor... I had expected so much more from you... And now you have disappointed me..."

A chill ran down Magolor's spine. "S-Sorry... B-but I c-can't let you hurt him!"

The Swordsman approached him until it was right up in his face.

"That," It said, "Is why you are relieved from your duties. We shall get somebody else to replace you."

Magolor almost replied, until he realized it wasn't him the Swordsman was talking to.

He suddenly felt a cold feeling, as if all the heat was leaving him. A few seconds later, he dropped to the ground, exhausted.

He looked up, seeing a single, small Dark Matter floating above him.

"Please, master, it's not my fault! His love for Kirby is too strong, I can't do anything about it!"

In the meanwhile, Magolor placed a hand to his mouth. The eyeball had gone away! He was back to normal!

"I know that, Minion 2947, and that is why you are being relieved." The Swordsman replied. "I shall take over for you."

The Dark Matter paused, but then made a movement as if nodding.

"Thank you, S-"

"But." Swordsman interrupted. "But, not without punishment."

The Dark Matter's pupil shrunk and his rye widened in fear. "W-what do you...?"

"Mean?" Swordsman finished. "I mean... This. Guards! Take him away and execute him."

"NO!" The Dark Matter cried. "You can't do this to me!"

The Swordsman paused, before chuckling evilly.

"I already have."

The guards took Minion 2947 away as he screamed in what seemed like agony and anger. Magolor was surprised. He had thought that Dark Matter couldn't feel any feelings, but now...

"Now, Magolor..."

Mags looked up again. The Swordsman was looking at him with hatred filling his eye.

"As the host, we must prepare you for being possessed again."

Magolor's ears twitched, and his eyes widened. This was not sounding good...

"Guards, take him away...

"To the torture room."


End file.
